Denstiny: Altered
by Nightimewriter
Summary: Post Stars: Less than 5 minutes after the Starlights and Kakyuu leave for home, Seiya returns to confess his love to Serena, but she is pretty upset when she sees him! Will Serena accept what he has to say, or will her Destiny remain forever unchanged?


Heyo! This is just something I thought of…kinda the way I wanted the Stars season to end! So, I'm sharing it with you all!

It's just a short, one-shot thingy, and I hope you enjoy it!

Oh and, for those of you who are reading my other stories…I haven't given up on them! Just….thinking things out!!

Thanks!!

* * *

They stood in the twilight, silently. The wind rustled their hair and clothes, and brought a slight chill to their skin. But nothing would compare to the chill (or was it thrill?) Serena felt inside her when she saw the light that she loved turn around midway in the sky and come back to her….

* * *

Her friends, her guardians, had gone, so had her boyfriend, and man she loved…wasn't that her boyfriend? She couldn't be sure anymore…

She waited, patiently, for her feelings to come under order, but as time dragged on, she only found more confusion with the events that had just occurred and the repercussions of them.

Yes, they had all left her, and she was alone once again.

She had looked to the sky, as a final goodbye, and instead she found hope…and the thrill…

* * *

"O-Odango…are you upset with me?"

She broke.

"Of course I'm upset with you!" She snapped back. Serena quickly covered her mouth when she saw his reaction, but then decided she needed to say this. "Actually Seiya, I'm not _upset _with you… To be honest, I'm _angry_ with you!" She stepped away from him and stood with her back to him for a moment. "How dare you?!" She turned back to face him and bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't be going down this path.

"How dare I?" He questioned, softly at first, but then stronger. "How dare I what?!" Seiya took a step toward her and began unloading. "I just came back because I wanted to tell you something private…something that I didn't have a chance to say in front of your friends and your _boy_friend!"

His speech made her heart leap. He had something private to tell her! Just her, no one else! Serena tried to hide a smile when she picked up the hint of jealously in his voice when speaking of Darien…

Seiya threw his finger at her face. "And I come back and you start freaking out on me! And you're _angry?!_ I just wanted to see you one last time!" He paused and studied her. "And now you find this amusing…" He lost his drive and sighed. Seiya rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "What's so funny?"

"You," Serena giggled. "You're jealous!"

"I am," Seiya confirmed seriously. Serena too became serious.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to laugh like that…" She looked away, but focused on Seiya once more when he spoke.

"So why are you mad?" He looked at her intently, his blue eyes concerned, waiting for her response.

"You…you think it was easy for me to watch you go?" Serena finally whispered, looking up at the dark sky. She heard Seiya's sharp intake of breath and sighed. "And now you want me to watch you leave all over again?"

"Odango…" Seiya took a step closer to her, but stopped there. He wanted to reach for her, but didn't. He knew it would only make things harder. "I didn't mean…"

"I know," Serena sighed. She tried to lighten up their mood with a smile, but it didn't work. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Seiya froze. He knew he couldn't say what he came there to say… He knew if he opened his mouth, the truth would come pouring out, and he would end up hurting her even more… How could he stand there, tell her he loves her, and then walk away again? _It was a stupid idea! I'm an idiot!_

"Seiya?" Serena questioned when he didn't respond. She closed the distance between them and touched his cheek gently, looking deep into his eyes. "What is it?"

"I…" he swallowed hard. He knew he shouldn't… _It would only hurt her…_

"I needed to tell you something, too," Serena whispered. "May I go first?" She waited for Seiya to nod, and then continued. She took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say would possibly change the rest of their lives… She never looked away from his eyes. "I love you."

Seiya's heart exploded and a joy he had never felt flooded within him. He blinked and then laughed. Seiya picked Serena up and spun her around, feeling joy in her laughter. When they stopped, he slowly brought her closer to him and angled her face up to his with his finger.

"That's what I was going to say," he whispered. Seiya felt his heart leap when he saw the happiness that rushed into her eyes from his words. "Odango, I will love you forever…" He brought his face down to hers, and their lips met softly…

"I'm glad," Serena said, once they broke apart, as tears formed in her eyes.

"This is not a crying occasion, Odango," Seiya laughed as he wiped her tears away. "There's just one question I need to ask you…" He watched her angelic face as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you want me to stay? And will you stay here with me?"

"Seiya, that's two questions," Serena giggled. She had expected a question like this… Serena had a laundry list of reasons why their love could never be… She had rehearsed it over and over again in her mind… Her face fell as she thought of Darien and their future…of Rini and the Moon Kingdom…of her friends and their futures… She knew that was the path she must take. So when she knew there would be a possibility of Seiya asking her this questions, she knew the answer she would give. She knew exactly what she would say and what she would do: a gentle kiss on the lips and then an apology for leading him on because she had a future with another man…

Serena looked up at Seiya, into his beautiful blue eyes, and gave a small smile. She slowly and gently placed a light kiss on his lips and then met his eyes once more. Her heart ached when she saw how the light had faded from his once shining eyes… He knew what she was about to do, and he also knew that it was what she must do. Imagine their surprise when she suddenly said, "Yes!"


End file.
